Casi Perfecto
by caritofornasier
Summary: Edward Cullen era un reconocido médico, con 50 años, era el "soltero de oro". Sus amigos daban por hecho que Edward nunca sentaría cabeza. Isabella Swan tenía 18 años. Alocada, divertida, extrovertida y carismática, era un encanto. Verla bailar lo encandiló, encendió sus más oscuros deseos por una joven que bien podría ser su hija.
1. Casi Perfecto

Casi perfecto

Género: Romance  
>Pareja: Edward (50) y Bella (18)<p>

Edward Cullen era un reconocido traumatólogo de Seattle, que con sus cincuenta años, para su grupo de amigos, era el "soltero de oro". Mientras que todos ya tenían sus familias hechas y sus hijos crecidos daban por hecho que Edward nunca sentaría cabeza.  
>Isabella Swan era una joven de dieciocho años, que había sido criada prácticamente por su abuela hippie. Alocada, divertida, extrovertida y carismática, era un encanto que ni dudó un segundo en ir a una fiesta disco que se organizaba en un lujoso hotel.<br>Verla bailar lo encandiló, encendió sus más oscuros deseos por una joven que bien podría ser su hija.  
>—Eres la cosita más bella que he visto en mi vida —susurró a su oído.<br>—Tú eres el hombre más sexy que conocí —respondió la castaña.  
>¿Cómo encajarán la vida de una adolescente con la de un hombre maduro? ¿Serán treinta y dos años un impedimento para que surja algo más que atracción sexual?<p> 


	2. Dancing queen

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles la historia ganadora del concurso que se realizó en el mes de Septiembre por el aniversario del grupo de Facebook.

Que les puedo decir, es una historia nueva y muy jugada, un amor diferente entre Edward y Bella que tendrán más de 30 años de diferencia. Espero logre colmar sus expectativas y me dejen muchos comentarios.

Por el momento, aclaro, las actualizaciones no van a ser muy seguidas porque estoy muy complicada con mis tiempos, pero pronto les traeré el segundo capitulo y nuevas historias.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Flor, mi beta y quien me apoyo desde el minuto cero para hacer esta historia, sin vos esto no hubiese salido, sin tu apoyo y aliento esto solo se hubiese quedado en una idea en la cabeza. Y a Diana que también me apoyo incondicionalmente y se prende en cada una de las locuras que se me ocurren. Las adoro chicas.

Gracias a todas, miles de besos.

Nos leemos pronto!

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

**Dancing queen**

.

_Chicago. 27 de junio de 1964_

_Amado Edward:_

_ Buenos días, cariño, disculpa que no te haya escrito en los últimos días, pero me fue imposible hacerlo desde el hospital. Antes que nada te quería felicitar, te has convertido en padre de un hermoso niño que nació hace exactamente una semana. Es un pequeño muy saludable, pesó cuatro kilogramos y medio y mide cincuenta y seis centímetros. Dio muchísimo trabajo para venir al mundo. Pero no te preocupes, ambos estamos bien._

_Me encantaría tenerte con nosotros. Pero eres un hombre maravilloso que está peleando en Vietnam y estoy segura de que nuestro hijo está tan orgulloso como yo del soldado que eres._

_Te envío una foto de nosotros para que la lleves siempre contigo, Edward Junior tiene los ojos verdes iguales a los tuyos y su cabello es muy claro. _

_Te amo y te extraño demasiado, Edward, espero de todo corazón que pronto acabe este conflicto y regreses a casa._

_Miles de besos._

_Tu amada esposa, Lizzie._

Casi diez meses después del nacimiento de su hijo, Elizabeth Cullen recibía de boca de un oficial del ejército la noticia de que su amado esposo había muerto en combate.

Edward Cullen no había llegado a conocer a su hijo, no pudo despedirse de ellos, la muerte había llegado muy rápido a su vida y dejó a una familia desolada por su ausencia.

Elizabeth no volvió a ser la misma, sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza, sólo se mantenía en pie por su hijo, ya no dejó que nadie le dijera "Lizzy", Lizzy había muerto con su marido en algún lugar de Vietnam, porque las almas gemelas siempre se mantenían unidas, incluso tras la muerte.

_San Francisco. 25 de agosto de 1979_

—Vamos, Marie, tú puedes traer a tu hija al mundo —decía la mujer alta y regordeta que ayudaba en su parto.

—¡Me duele mucho! —masculló.

—Tranquila, tú respira y camina, deja hacer a la madre naturaleza lo necesario para que tu bebé nazca.

Tres horas más tarde una bebé flaquita y llorona descansaba en los brazos de Marie, mientras el resto de sus compañeros de viaje las observaban.

Marie formaba parte de una comunidad hippie que viajaba por todo el país, en algún punto entre Nueva York y Florida había resultado embarazada de alguna de sus parejas ocasionales. Así Renée pasó a ser uno más de los niños de la caravana, quienes para los adultos eran considerados propios.

La pequeña se crió entre los ideales de paz, amor y buscando un mundo más sano e igualitario para todos.

En 1989, Elizabeth Cullen asistía a la graduación de su primer y único hijo, Edward Junior, quien era la viva imagen de su padre, que llevaba ya veinticuatro años fallecido.

La mujer vivía para y por su primogénito, era su bebé, lo único que le quedaba de los sueños de formar una familia. Con la muerte de su marido se habían ido todas las ilusiones de ella. Ahora esperaba sentada en las gradas que le entregaran a su nene el diploma de médico.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, Edward, junto a sus amigos Carlisle, Eleazar y Carmen, lograron recibirse con honores en la universidad de Chicago.

Dos días más tarde los cuatro amigos, junto a Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, partirían rumbo a Seattle donde los aguardaba su primer empleo.

Al cumplir los diecisiete años, Marie y Renée se establecieron en un pueblito de Washington, donde todo era verde y ellas vivían de lo que cosechaban de la tierra.

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules no tardó en unirse a los grupos de protesta ambientalistas, que querían salvar los bosques de la zona antes de que una despiadada maderera los talara. Fue entonces que, con dieciocho años, terminó encadenada a un árbol.

Un joven abogado, alto y delgado de penetrantes ojos chocolates, fue quien se acercó a ella para convencerla de abandonar el árbol.

Ambos quedaron encandilados el uno por el otro. Él la convenció de que podía luchar de otra manera y que juntos elaborarían un plan para reemplazar las especies cortadas, ella se dispuso a seguirlo y, antes de que cualquier plan fuera puesto en marcha, ellos ya estaban juntos y demostrándose su amor.

Charlie y Renée, tras conocer que estaban esperando un bebé, decidieron casarse. Bueno, él prácticamente la obligó a esposarse, ya que estaba convencido de que esa era la mejor opción para afrontar el error que habían cometido a sólo unos meses de conocerse. En una ceremonia íntima los jóvenes se juraron amor eterno.

El trece de septiembre de 1997 llegó al mundo la pequeña Isabella Marie Swan, una hermosa bebé que llenó de felicidad principalmente a su abuela materna. Pero, ocho meses después del parto, Renée no aguantó la vida de madre y esposa, tomó algunas pertenencias y, luego de dejar a su hija con su madre y una carta para su esposo, viajó junto a algunos amigos como activista de Greenpeace.

Charlie, tras conocer que su esposa lo había abandonado, dejó a Bella, como le gustaba llamar a su hija, al cuidado de su abuela materna. Él no podía dedicarse a ella como debía, sin embargo iba a trabajar duro para que nada más le faltara a su pequeña.

La carrera como abogado de Charlie Swan fue en auge y ello llevó a que la pequeña Isabella concurriera a los mejores colegios de Seattle, se educara en las mejores escuelas y se rodeara de la élite de la sociedad.

Bella creció rápidamente y Renée volvió a su vida cuando ella tenía diez años, pero para la niña su madre siempre había sido su Bubu Marie.

La preparatoria fue toda una aventura para Isabella quien era una preciosa jovencita, delgada, de cabellos castaños, unos profundos ojos chocolate y una personalidad que enloquecía a cualquier que se le cruzara. Introvertida, carismática, llena de vitalidad y muy cariñosa, Bella era la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras, en especial de Victoria.

Sus mejores amigos eran James Whiterdale y su novio, Riley Biers, junto a Alice Brandon, con quien además formaban parte del equipo de porristas.

—Hola a todos —saludó risueñamente Riley el lunes cuando ingresaron a clases.

—Hola, Ri —respondieron las chicas a coro.

—Hola, amor —contestó James, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la mano de su novio.

—A que no saben la novedad que les traigo…

—¡Vamos, suéltalo! —ordenó Alice.

El joven buscó en el bolso que traía y sacó cuatro invitaciones con colores psicodélicos y símbolos que de inmediato hicieron que Bella recordara a su Bubu.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son cuatro invitaciones para la fiesta retro que se dará en el hotel de mi padre, tenemos dos semanas para buscar los mejores trajes de los ´70 para pasar la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Las chicas gritaron de la emoción, amaban las fiestas retro y estaban seguras de que con el asesoramiento de la abuela de Bella serían las mejores vestidas.

Los cuatro amigos habían pasado incontables tardes en casa con Marie y amaban la vitalidad de la abuela de la castaña, cuando estaban con ella todo era alegría, felicidad y mucha diversión. Sin dudarlo, decidieron que luego de sus clases todos irían con ella para que los asesorara.

A lo lejos vieron como Victoria los miraba con malicia, seguro algo planeaba para intentar hacerlos quedar en ridículo.

Dos días más tarde, fueron a varias tiendas vintage acompañados de Marie y, finalmente, eligieron la ropa que usarían el sábado en la fiesta.

La semana siguiente los chicos se la pasaron de exámenes y cuando se dieron cuenta el sábado había llegado.

Todos se reunieron en la casa de Marie para vestirse juntos, como siempre hacían.

El cuarto de la joven era un desastre, las chicas corrían de un lado a otro sólo en ropa interior y los chicos en un rincón se besaban aprovechando que nadie los observaba.

—¿Pueden dejar de besarse y prácticamente tener sexo en mi recámara y ayudarnos con la ropa.

—Bells, tú lo que tienes es envidia por no tener un sexy novio que te folle —respondió entre risas Riley.

—Es verdad, no tengo un novio que me folle, pero veré de conseguirme uno.

—Ya veremos qué consigues esta noche, preciosa, ahora ven que te prendo ese lindo vestido —indicó James.

La joven se acercó a su amigo que le subió el cierre de su vestido floreado y, con una nalgada en el trasero, le indicó que se subiera a las botas blancas.

Un silbido se escuchó en la habitación.

—Si no fuera gay y mi novio estuviese tan apetitoso sin duda alguna babearía por ti, haz crecido casi veinte centímetros, Bella, y ese vestido te hace unas piernas kilométricas —alagó Riley

—Y mira como luce Alice, amor. Tenemos las amigas más bellas de Seattle.

—Espero que no tengamos que espantar muchos viejos verdes esta noche.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron del cuarto para que Bubu les tomara unas fotografías. Posaron los cuatro juntos, luego por separado. Durante media hora sacaron incontables fotos.

Finalmente cerca de las diez de la noche salieron rumbo al hotel donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo.

Edward Cullen salió de su clínica por la tarde, estaba cansado, pero quería hacer algo la noche del sábado. Sin dudarlo tomó su móvil y llamó a uno de los pocos amigos solteros que tenía, ya que la mayoría ya habían sentado cabeza.

El hombre de cincuenta años se conservaba muy bien, llevaba una vida sana y hacía deporte todos los días. Trabajaba duramente en la clínica que habían fundado con sus mejores amigos hace veintiún años y era el encargado del área de traumatología, por lo que tenía muchas más labores que sus subordinados.

—Hola, Garrett, ¿cómo estás?

—_Muy bien, Edward, justo estaba por llamarte, ¿recuerdas a Jason Biers, mi amigo, el dueño del hotel Eclipse?_

—Sí, ¿qué sucede con él?

—_Nos ha invitado a una fiesta retro que dará esta tarde en su hotel, ¿vienes, no?_

—Ya nos estamos poniendo viejos —dijo entre risas—, vamos a fiestas retro y seguro conocemos muy bien la música.

—_Bueno, compañero, desempolva tu traje blanco y vayamos a conquistar la noche_ —contestó Garrett antes de colgar.

Edward se bañó, tomó el traje blanco que tenía colgado en su guardarropas y una camisa azul, peinó su cabello con un jopo engominado, cargó su billetera, las llaves y partió rumbo al hotel.

Cerca de la medianoche la vio, era una mujer extraordinaria, alguien que se hubiese apoderado de sus fantasías adolescentes. Vestía un diminuto vestido floreado que apenas cubría su trasero, las botas blancas de plataforma le daban ese aire de mujer fatal y, aunque su rostro parecía el de una niña, algo no encajaba. Ella se movía conociendo cada uno de los pasos de la época, parecía que hubiese bailado toda la vida música disco, pero sin duda era muy joven para eso.

Tras otro whisky, el quinto de la noche, se acercó a la muchachita y le susurró en su oído:

—Eres la cosita más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Ella volteó hacia donde él estaba y, bailando sensualmente, le respondió:

—Y tú eres el hombre más sexy que conocí.

—Sin duda eres una fantasía o eres muy chica para estar aquí bailando de esta manera —susurró en su oído.

—Me enseñaron muy bien, crecí bailando esta música —respondió ella mientras se contoneaba contra él.

—Eres perfecta, nena.

—Y tú eres muy charlatán. ¿Eres así con todas las chicas?

—No, sólo con la más hermosa —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Fue un beso dulce y apasionado que le supo a la gloria misma, que lo dejó duro y con mucho deseo por esa niña, que bien podría haber sido su hija.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?

—Bella, ¿y tú?

—Edward.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche juntos, bailando, besándose, acariciándose. Cuando estaban bailando un lento, él deslizo sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su trasero, que agarró con fuerza mientras se deleitaba al sentirlo, duro y suave. Sin pensarlo mucho susurró a su oído:

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa así estamos más cómodos? —Su suave voz la embrujó, mientras que él aprovechó el momento para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella se sentía extasiada, ese hombre la volvía loca, pero no quería entregar su virginidad a un perfecto desconocido. No esperaba un príncipe azul, pero tampoco deseaba estar con alguien de quien no sabía nada más que el nombre. Cuando él la invitó a su casa, la alarma en su cabeza se activó.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero debo irme. —Con un suave beso en los labios se despidió y salió en busca de sus amigos.

A Edward lo decepcionó que ella no quisiera acompáñalo a su casa, pero en un momento pensó que esa ninfa era virgen y pura y era lógico que no quisiera corromperse con él. Sin embargo, tuvo por días la sensación de que la noche del sábado había sido producto de su imaginación, que no existía una mujer como ella. Edward pensó que el alcohol le jugó una mala pasada, que Bella era sólo producto de una alucinación.

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan su comentario?**_


	3. Dangrous

Hola a todas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia.

Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos comntarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos!

XoXo

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

Dangerous

.

—¡Dios, Bella!, ¿puedes tranquilizarte? —preguntó Alice mientras esperaban que el chófer de James los llevara a casa de Marie.

—No, Alice, no puedo. ¿Viste lo lindo que era?

—Bellita, ¿te dejó muy caliente el vejete? —Ella fulminó con la mirada a Riley cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras.

—No es ningún vejete, es un hombre con todas las letras.

—Tranquilos, chicos —intentó apaciguar los ánimos James—. ¿Tienes su teléfono?

—No.

—¿Le entregaste el tuyo?

—No, James. Luego de que me propusiera ir a su casa, me asusté. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría haber pasado?

—¿Que te hubiese follado hasta el cansancio?

—No voy a perder mi virginidad con el primero que se me cruce o no al menos de ese modo. No pienso llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero al menos merezco una cena y que me corteje antes.

—Coincido contigo —dijo Alice—. Además hay que tener cuidado para que el señor no vaya a prisión, porque si Charlie se entera es más que seguro que lo denuncia.

Bella se dio cuenta que era cierto. Pero sólo quedaban dos semanas para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y luego de eso sería libre de entregarse a quien quisiera.

—Entonces tenemos dos semanas para averiguar quién es el hombre que enamoró a nuestra Bellita —dijo Riley.

—Podremos acceder a las listas de invitados de tu padre y de ahí ver los nombres. ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?

—Sí, se llama Edward.

—Perfecto, cariño, entonces desde mañana buscaremos al señor E.

.

.

Dos días más tarde con los chicos estaban en la hora del almuerzo, marcando en una lista todos los Edward que habían acudido a la fiesta del sábado. Eran más de cien.

—Bella, Alice, debemos practicar para el juego de esta tarde —dijo Casey.

—Ya vamos —contestaron las chicas. Ambas amarraron bien los cordones de sus zapatillas y fueron rumbo al gimnasio donde el resto del equipo las esperaba.

Alice puso la música y comenzaron a calentar.

Luego de un rato en el que hicieron acrobacias, repasaron la coreografía por última vez.

Para las cinco, todo el colegio estaba reunido en el gimnasio, para presenciar el juego más importante de básquetbol. Las chicas estaban todas vestidas con sus uniformes y peinadas con una coleta tirante. Se sacaron una foto antes de salir para realizar la performance.

A lo lejos, Bella escuchó como Victoria le pedía a Casey cambiar lugar, pero no le dio importancia.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, todas salieron como tenían estipulado, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron con la coreografía.

En el momento de una de las piruetas pudo sentir como uno de sus pies, el que apoyaba en las manos de Victoria, empezaba a ceder. No hubo forma alguna de detener la caída, pudo sentir el ruido de algo al romperse y el grito de dolor y las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron las chicas.

De inmediato un médico se hizo presente a su lado y le pidió que se mantuviese quieta.

—Hay que trasladarla a un hospital urgente, tiene la pierna rota —gritó el médico.

James y Riley se acercaron y la tomaron en brazos para llevarla al hospital, Bella no aguantaba el dolor y lo que menos quería era verle la sonrisa a Victoria que se regodeaba con su sufrimiento.

Riley sostenía en el asiento trasero a Bella, mientras que James manejaba y Alice iba en el asiento del acompañante

—James, dobla a la derecha hasta la avenida y luego a la izquierda dos manzanas más. Allí hay una clínica privada donde papá me llevó una vez —explicó Riley a su novio.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Me duele mucho.

—Aguanta, Bellita, ya llegamos —susurró su amigo, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Y así fue, en pocos minutos estuvieron en la puerta de la clínica. Una agradable mujer los recibió y les indicó que en unos momentos el doctor Cullen los atendería, hizo pasar a la paciente a un consultorio y, con la ayuda de James, logró estirar la pierna sobre la camilla. Su amigo tuvo que esperar afuera.

—Buenos días, Isabella. Soy el doctor Edward Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó amablemente.

La muchacha levantó su rostro, que estaba cubierto de lágrimas, y se impresionó de volver a ver a Edward.

—Hola, Edward —dijo entre hipidos.

—¿Bella?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te sucedió, nena? —preguntó él sorprendido, acercándose a donde ella estaba.

—Me caí mientras hacía una pirueta.

—Bueno, déjame ver tu pierna —dijo al tiempo que con delicadeza examinaba a la muchacha.

Para Bella fue inigualable sentir las manos del médico en sus piernas, sentir sus largos dedos tocarla fue algo único.

—Cariño, tendremos que sacar una tomografía y luego evaluaremos cómo está. Creo que te descolocaste la rodilla, pero hay que averiguar en qué estado están tus ligamentos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y sin saber bien qué consecuencias podía traerle eso.

—Tranquila, Bella, no te pasará nada. —Buscó la silla de ruedas que la enfermera había dejado a un lado de la habitación y cargó a la joven en ella.

Edward nunca había pasado por algo así, él era la persona más profesional de todos, no se involucraba con sus pacientes y, mucho menos, si era menor de edad, pero no podía evitar pensar en esa chiquilla que lo traía loco.

Tras pedirle a Jen, una de las mejores enfermeras de la clínica, que se encargara personalmente de Isabella, se dirigió a su despacho. Estaba sumamente excitado por haber visto a Bella con un uniforme de porrista. Era algo encantador, pero tocar su suave piel lo llevó a la locura, aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo había logrado ocultar la erección que tenía. Pensó en cualquier cosa para alejar la imagen de Bella acostada en su camilla con esas hermosas piernas descubiertas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ya mucho más calmado, examinaba la tomografía de Bella. La cabeza de la tibia se había descolocado y uno de los ligamentos cruzados se había lesionado. Sin duda debían operarla.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde había examinado a Bella y le comunicó lo que sucedería.

—Nena, debemos hablar con tus padres para que autoricen la operación. Mientras tanto pediré a Jen que te extraiga sangre para el pre-quirúrgico y que te coloque un calmante así no te duele tanto.

—Gracias, ¿puedes llamar a mis amigos? Deben estar en recepción.

—Claro, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Riley, James y Alice.

—Ya los hago pasar y en cuanto logres comunicarte con tus padres volveré —dijo mientras acariciaba su mano en un gesto cariñoso.

Los chicos entraron y encontraron a Bella descansando.

—¿Cómo estás, Bells? —preguntó Alice.

—Estoy bien, pero me duele mucho y me tendrán que operar —dijo adormilada por el calmante—. Tienen que llamar a mi Bubu, para que dé la autorización para la operación.

—Claro, nena, no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo —agregó James.

Una hora más tarde, Renée se hacía presente en la habitación de Isabella.

—Cariño, ¿qué te sucedió?

—Me caí.

—Ok, pequeña, no te preocupes que mami está aquí —dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Renée, no soy una niña, lo fui hace diez años mientras estabas en algún lugar perdido del planeta, no vengas con eso que no es necesario. Limítate a firmar la autorización y vete.

—Isabella, soy tu madre tienes que tenerme más respeto.

—No, tú no eres mi madre, fuiste sólo una incubadora que me permitió llegar al mundo, ahora no vengas a hacerte la preocupada cuando no te importó dejarme siendo una bebé.

—Bella, ¿tan mal te educamos?

—Tú no me educaste, limítate a firmar la autorización para la operación —pidió enojada.

En ese momento Edward entró a la habitación, no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenía Bella con su madre y, realmente, no le agradó nada lo que había oído.

—Buenas tardes —saludó amablemente—. Soy Edward Cullen, el doctor de Isabella.

Alice, Riley y James se miraron y miraron a Bella, ella asintió. Ya habían descubierto que Edward era el señor E, el hombre por el que Bella estaba loquita. Luego los chicos, discretamente, se retiraron a esperar fuera de la habitación.

—Mucho gusto, soy Renée Dwyer, la madre de esta jovencita.

Bella rodó los ojos y bufó en signo de frustración.

Renée se acomodó el cabello y se puso en modo coqueto.

—Doctor, ¿podría explicarme qué le pasó a mi hija? —dijo con voz seductora. A Edward ese comportamiento lo enfado.

—Señora Dwyer… —Renée lo interrumpió.

—Señorita o sólo Renée. —Él respiró profundo para darse paciencia y en un gesto inconsciente pasó su mano derecha por su cabello.

—Señorita Dwyer —dijo para poner distancia entre ellos—, Bella sufrió una caída, lo que provocó que la cabeza de su tibia se descolocara y se dañaran los ligamentos cruzados de su rodilla derecha. Debemos operarla. Le pediré a una enfermera que traiga los formularios con las autorizaciones para que los firme. —Luego miró a Bella—. Le diré a Jen que te instale en una habitación y te deje descansar. En un rato iré a verte.

Él salió del cuarto dejando a Renée suspirando y a Bella más molesta con su madre.

—Renée, llama a Bubu y firma los papeles. Luego vete.

—Isabella, no me iré. Te acompañaré durante el tiempo que estés en el hospital.

—Edward ni se fijará en ti. Pierdes tu tiempo y eres completamente patética.

Charlie tocó la puerta y, luego de unos momentos, ingresó a la habitación donde encontró a su hija y su ex mujer con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se enojaban ellas eran muy parecidas.

—Bells, ¿qué pasó, cariño?

—Me caí, papi, Victoria cambió el lugar con Casey, no sujetó mi pie y me desplomé. Tienen que operarme.

—Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien.

—Papá, ¿puedes sacar a Renée de aquí? No la quiero cerca, quiero a mi Bubu —dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos y esa cara que su padre no podía resistírsele.

—Renée, escuchaste a Bells, vete de aquí.

—¿Tienes que hacer todo lo que la niña te ordene? —preguntó indignada.

—Al menos tengo en cuenta los deseos de nuestra hija.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Charlie?

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Las lágrimas rodaban en el rostro de Bella. Siempre con sus padres era así, ellos discutían, Charlie le recriminaba a Renée haberlos abandonado y ella se defendía y, al final, ambos olvidaban que ella existía.

Por suerte, la enfermera llegó y se la llevó a otra habitación, mientras ellos aún seguían discutiendo. La acomodó en el cuarto, le ayudó a ponerse un feo camisón de hospital y, luego de colocarle una vía en el brazo, le dio otro calmante.

—Señorita, en unos minutos vendrá el doctor Cullen a ver cómo está. Trate de descansar.

—Gracias, Jen, ¿podría decirle a mis amigos en que habitación estoy? —pidió mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas.

—Claro que sí.

Los chicos pasaron a saludarla, pero el calmante comenzó a hacer efecto y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

.

.

Edward estaba dando vueltas en su consultorio como un loco, no podía dejar de pensar en la jovencita que debía operar, en como deseaba tener a Bella para él. Él quería besar nuevamente esos labios, tocarla, acariciarla. Iba a tener que cortar su inmaculada piel y, por primera vez, dudó de sus capacidades como médico; por primera vez desde que se recibió de médico tuvo miedo de que algo saliera mal, que pudiera dañar a su paciente. Pero sabía que eso no era porque dudara de su desempeño profesional, sino que era porque sentía algo por ella.

Debía estar mal de la cabeza, Bella era sólo una niña, una hermosa niña que podría haber sido su hija. Ese pensamiento le dio asco. Por suerte el teléfono lo distrajo.

—Hable —dijo serio.

—_Doctor Cullen, su madre desea hablar con usted_ —dijo Jessica, su asistente.

—Pásamela por favor —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Amaba a su madre, pero era una persona sumamente absorbente y contradictoria.

—Hola, mamá —saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien, hijo, ¿y tú?_

—Bien, por entrar en cirugía. ¿Qué necesitas?

—_Sólo quería saber de ti, ¡me tienes abandonada, cariño! _

—Lo siento, mamá, pero hay mucho trabajo en la clínica —se excusó.

—_Bueno, pero podrías dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo. Quizás mañana podrías venir a almorzar, vendrá Betty con su hija._

Otra vez su madre intentaba emparejarlo, aunque nunca pasaba de la primera cita, porque no había ni una sola mujer en la tierra que colmara las expectativas de ella. Pensó en Bella, en lo hermosa e inocente que era. Quizás ella sí fuera considerada por Elizabeth una buena mujer.

—_¡Edward!, ¿me estás escuchando?_

—Perdona, mamá, pero debo irme.

—_Mañana te espero, hijo._

—Ya veré si voy, madre, te lo confirmaré mañana.

—_Ok, hijo. Pero haz el esfuerzo, por favor._

Tras cortar la comunicación fue a la habitación de Isabella para ver cómo se encontraba.

Tras golpear la puerta y no escuchar ningún sonido, entró asustado de que le hubiese pasado algo. Se encontró con una jovencita completamente dormida, ella parecía un ángel, en su rostro pudo ver rastro de lágrimas y se preguntó si sería por el dolor o por la presencia de su madre. Como nadie lo veía, acarició su cabello suavemente y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

La puerta sonó y rápidamente tomó la carpeta que contenía el historial médico de Bella, un hombre de ojos chocolates y aspecto cansado ingresó seguido por Renée.

—Buenas tardes, doctor, soy Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella. —Extendió la mano y, de inmediato, Edward la tomó.

—Soy el doctor Edward Cullen, el médico de Isabella. ¿Le comentaron de la operación a la que será sometida su hija?

Charlie miró reprobatoriamente a su ex mujer y negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tampoco han firmado la autorización.

Los padres de Bella volvieron a negar.

—Acompáñenme a mi despacho, así les explico en detalle el procedimiento.

Edward los guió hacia el despacho y, una vez sentados, les mostró las imágenes de la rodilla de Bella y cómo debían repararla. Ambos quedaron satisfechos con la actitud del médico y de inmediato firmaron la autorización.

El doctor llamó a Jen y pidió que prepararan a Isabella para el quirófano, se vistió con el ambo de cirugía y fue al encuentro de esa muchachita que lo traía loco.

Luego de lavarse las manos a conciencia, cepillarse las uñas y colocarse los guantes, entró al quirófano, donde Bella estaba ya en la camilla, con su rodilla derecha colocada en un estribo y cubierta con tela verde. Ella aún estaba consciente.

—Hola, nena, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó acercándose al rostro de ella.

—Estoy asustada.

—Tranquila, ¿confías en mí? —Ella asintió con su cabeza—. No dejaré que te pase nada y prometo que sólo te quedará una pequeña marquita, casi imperceptible en esa linda pierna que tienes.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya llegará el anestesista y comenzaremos, ahora trata de descansar. —Le dio un suave beso en la frente y fue a llamar al resto de su equipo.

Media hora más tarde, Edward realizaba el primer corte y comenzaba a reparar los daños en la rodilla de Bella.

Finalmente, la operación fue todo un éxito, Edward se aseguró de que Bella estuviese en su cama con una buena dosis de calmantes y mucho hielo en la rodilla. Tras avisarle a su familia que la joven dormiría toda la noche, los padres se fueron a descansar, pero a él le fue imposible dejarla sola. Se dirigió al cuarto que estaba al fondo de su despacho y decidió dormir allí.


	4. Killer Queen

_**Hola a todas, Feliz navidad! Espero que lo hayan pasado en familia y disfrutado mucho. Yo por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño regalito. **_

_**Quería saludar especialmente a mi beta Flor Carrizo, que me apoya en todas y que sin ella esto no sería posible.**_

**_Y además avisarles que se mantengan alertas porque este 2015 arranca con sorpresas!_**

**_Miles de besos y espero muchos comentarios._**

**Killer Queen**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

La noche para Edward fue más que larga, cerca de las doce volvió a la habitación de Bella y la encontró llorando y hablando aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

—Cariño, tranquila —susurró a su oído.

—Edward... Edward, me duele —repetía una y otra vez en sueños.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero debes aguantar un poco, aún es muy pronto para darte otro calmante.

—Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.

—Estoy aquí, Bella, tranquila. —Tomó su mano y la besó.

Bella siguió toda la noche delirando por el efecto de la medicación, pero para Edward resultaba encantador saber que ella lo quería a su lado, deseaba estar con él. Finalmente, por la madrugada, la muchacha logró alcanzar un sueño tranquilo y el doctor se durmió en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de la joven.

Por la mañana, Marie entró corriendo a la habitación de su nieta. Aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras que le había dicho a Charlie y a Renée tras enterarse que su única nieta había pasado sola la noche en la clínica. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a un medico que recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de Bella. Carraspeó.

—Buenos días —saludó la mujer.

—Buenos días —respondió el médico con voz rasposa—. Soy Edward Cullen, el doctor de Isabella.

—Soy Marie, su abuela. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Ahora bien, no tuvo un despertar fácil de la anestesia, pero es normal en muchos pacientes —explicó.

—Supongo que usted conoce a mi nieta de otro sitio —inquirió Marie.

—Así es, nos conocimos en una fiesta.

—¿Usted es el señor E? ¿El de la fiesta retro? Ahora entiendo por qué Bells estaba tan loquita por usted —explicó ella y luego se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Edward se sonrojó, al fin comprobaba que ella había quedado tan impactada como él mismo.

—Tranquilo, doctor, yo no diré nada. Pero le aconsejo que vayan con cuidado hasta que esta jovencita cumpla años.

—Señora... nosotros no hemos hecho nada —se excusó él como si fuera un adolescente.

—Lo sé, no veo a mi niña con ánimos de hacer nada —respondió ella elevando sus cejas insinuando algo más.

Ambos rieron.

—Me alegro que esté aquí señora, la verdad es que Bella necesita apoyo sincero, algo que siento decirle no obtiene de sus padres.

—Ni me lo digas, toda mi vida he cuidado de Bella ya que ninguno de sus padres fue capaz de hacerse cargo de ella. Sin embargo, cuando mi niña me necesita ellos no son capaces de avisarme. Si no fuese por James, jamás me hubiese enterado de la situación de Bells.

—Al menos usted se preocupa por ella, se nota que la adora.

—La amo, es mi hija. La tengo conmigo desde que tenía seis meses y antes de eso, la veía una vez al día seguro. Ella es una hija para mí y sé que me considera más su madre que a Renée.

—Ellas no se llevan para nada bien.

—Lo sé, realmente no sé qué hice mal con Renée, desconozco a mi hija.

—Edward —susurró Bella

—Estoy aquí, nena —respondió él, mientras acariciaba su rostro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy como atontada.

—Es por los calmantes, pronto te sentirás mejor. Alguien vino a verte.

Bella abrió los ojos y buscó en la habitación.

—Hola, corazón, ¿te duele mucho?

—¡Bubu! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—Siento no haber venido antes, pero tus padres no me avisaron. Si no fuera por James que me llamó para preguntar cómo habías pasado la noche yo ni sabría qué te había sucedido.

—Yo las dejo solas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Más tarde volveré a ver cómo te encuentras.

—Adiós, Edward.

La mañana fue muy animada para la recién operada. Sus amigos fueron a visitarla y llenaron la habitación de globos, flores y osos de peluche.

El equipo de porristas también había ido, pero Victoria no apareció, sabía que si se cruzaba con la pelirroja la mataría.

Sus padres también aparecieron en la habitación. Charlie llevándole un costoso collar de Tiffany, como si un regalo pudiese cambiar las cosas. Y Renée con aires de grandeza buscando a Edward para preguntarle sobre el estado de su hija.

El doctor había olvidado por completo la invitación de su madre a almorzar y tuvo que aguantar un regaño grande de ella por no asistir y dejarla plantada con sus amigas.

Cuando el horario de visita terminó, él se apresuró en ir al cuarto de la jovencita que lo volvía loco. Allí encontró a Bella leyendo y a su Bubu tejiendo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron ambas.

—Edward, ¿te quedas un rato con Bella?, necesito ir a la cafetería —pidió Marie con una sonrisa.

—Vaya tranquila, Marie.

Al fin pudieron quedarse juntos.

—Hola, doctor —dijo ella seductoramente. Se veía realmente hermosa, Alice la había ayudado a cambiarse el feo camisón de hospital por un pijama de raso de color azul cielo, su cabello caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, sus labios estaban humectados y rosados y sus mejillas tenían el mismo color de aquella noche en la fiesta.

—Hola, nena, te ves mucho mejor ya.

—Sí, estoy menos dolorida y me siento mucho mejor.

—Es muy bueno, si sigues así mañana podrás volver a casa.

—¡Genial!, realmente no me gustan mucho los hospitales.

—Bueno, al menos te quedarás en tu casa, pero tendrás que volver a control para que revise como se va curando tu rodilla.

—Nos seguiremos viendo, ¿entonces? —consultó ella entusiasmada.

—Por lo menos por las siguientes seis semanas será así.

—Me alegro mucho..

—A mí también me gustara verte —respondió el—. Ahora necesito ver tu pierna.

—Ok.

—Permiso —pidió él mientras descubría sus piernas de las mantas que la cubrían.

Edward, una vez más, quedó asombrado de ver las sedosas y perfectas piernas desnudas de Bella, el short de su pijama dejaba aun más en evidencia la blanca y cremosa piel. Con mucho cuidado él desprendió la bota ortopédica que llegaba a su muslo y con suma pericia examinó el pequeño corte y los puntos en la cara interna de su rodilla. Tras comprobar que todo marchaba bien volvió a colocar todo en su lugar.

—Está todo perfecto, Bella, pronto estarás como nueva —dijo él.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo no podre hacer ejercicio? —preguntó ella

—Estarás al menos tres meses en rehabilitación y luego podrás retomar poco a poco la actividad, pero por un tiempo no podrás sufrir golpes o impactos fuerte en tu rodilla.

Con amargura Bella se dio cuenta de que su vida de porrista estaba acabada, no podría volver a practicar por el resto del año escolar y luego, cuando finalmente estuviese lista, sería hora de entrar a la universidad.

—¿Por qué lloras, Bella? —preguntó mientras limpiaba con una suave caricia los rastros de sus lágrimas.

—Este era mi último año como porrista y me lo perderé —dijo ella angustiada.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, en realidad es una tontería.

—Es algo que a ti te gusta y es lamentable que no lo puedas hacer —respondió el.

—No siempre hacemos lo que queremos.

—Es verdad, pero debemos intentarlo.

Bella tomó coraje y, con una de sus manos, acarició a Edward, recorrió su mejilla y, finalmente, lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a ella para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Sentir sus labios fue impresionante, se sentían como una jugosa frutilla, tiernos, suaves y húmedos. La pasión no tardó en aparecer en ellos. Edward, con sus manos, recorrió las mejillas, los hombros y tomó de la cintura a Bella. Ella no se despegaba de él, se sentía extasiada, caliente y, por primera vez en su vida, no sintió miedo de entregarse a él por completo. En cuanto se percató de eso comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Edward y, poco a poco, desprendió los botones de su camisa. Cuando él sintió los finos dedos de ella acariciar sus pectorales, tomó conciencia de que estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

—Espera, Bella, esto está mal —dijo aún con voz rasposa y jadeaba producto de su excitación.

—¿Por qué está mal? Es evidente que nos deseamos —trató de explicar mientras miraba con orgullo el bulto en lo pantalones de él. Ella lo había excitado, ella logró eso.

—Tú eres una niña

—¡Por Dios, Edward! No pensé que te preocuparas por eso, no soy ninguna chiquilla tonta, sé qué quiero.

—Bella, eres mi paciente y menor de edad, no podemos tener nada.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Creo que realmente te estás guiando por una ética que sólo nos privará de cualquier cosa que podamos disfrutar.

—Bella, tengo mucho que perder. Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme, puedo perder mucho.

—Tienes mucho más que ganar —dijo orgullosa.

—Mañana pasaré para darte el alta —afirmó y se retiró apresuradamente.

Esa noche Isabella casi no pudo dormir, normalmente era ella quien rechazaba a los chicos; por primera vez aparecía un hombre que la volvía loca y se le resistía.

—Cariño, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó su abuela.

—Es Edward, anoche mientras me examinaba nos besamos... —Se sonrojó— Fue... fue un beso muy apasionado y luego él dijo que era un error, que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros porque era mi médico y que, además, soy menor de edad.

—Bueno, cariño, me parece que tendrás que ser paciente. Tu pierna poco a poco mejorará, mientras tanto tú tendrás que seguir acudiendo al sexy doctor y, en cuanto a tu edad, aguardaremos que en unos pocos días serás mayor y eso no será un impedimento.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Bubu?

—No lo sé, mi niña, pero nos tenemos la una a la otra y estoy segura de que tienes loquito a ese doctor. Pero ten cuidado, Bella, es un hombre mayor y quizás sus intereses son diferentes a los tuyos.

—Es verdad, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Renée.

—Hola, mamá, Bella.

—Hola —respondieron ambas con desinterés.

Isabella tomó su móvil y, de inmediato, convocó a sus amigos para idear un plan para volver loco a su doctor.

—¿Alguna va a conversar conmigo? —preguntó Renée tras más de media hora sin que nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

—No sé qué haces aquí, yo ya te expliqué que no te quiero en mi vida —respondió la castaña.

—Creo que tu presencia aquí poco tiene que ver con tu preocupación como madre —agregó Marie.

—Tú deberías apoyarme, mamá.

—Te equivocas, Renée, yo apoyo a mi nieta, tú eres adulta y tomaste decisiones en tu vida que te llevaron a donde estás, es demasiado tarde para enmendar y pedir perdón, ahora cosechas eso que haz sembrado con Bella. Tú no mereces tener a la hija maravillosa que tienes.

Los ojos de Renée estaban desbordados de lágrimas. Todo lo que decían su madre e hija era completamente cierto, ella había abandonado a su bebé por perseguir sus sueños y en ese momento era demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores del pasado.

—Yo lo siento, de verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Isabella.

Renée abandonó la habitación y Bella y Marie lloraron por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Edward, en su oficina, firmó el alta de Isabella, mientas recordaba el dulce sabor de sus labios. Si tan sólo fuera mayor de edad no dudaría en tener una aventura con ella, pero ella necesitaba más, ella merecía algo más que una aventura y él no estaba dispuesto a darle más que eso.

Cuando entró en su habitación y la encontró con los ojos llorosos su mundo se vino abajo, realmente esperaba que no fueran por él esas lágrimas derramadas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella?

—Sí —contestó cortante.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

—No tiene importancia, no quiero hablar de eso.

En ese momento Bella no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada, para colmo unos minutos antes había recibido una enorme caja de bombones de parte de Victoria diciendo que esperaba que se recuperara pronto y que, mientras tanto, ella cuidaría su lugar en el equipo de porristas. Ella sabía que entre sus compañeras se enviaban chocolates sólo cuando querían que la otra persona aumentara de peso, era obvio que Victoria quería verla gorda y fuera del equipo.

—Bella, ya tengo tu alta y estas son las indicaciones que debes seguir —explicó Edward sacándola de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

—Está bien, gracias

—Bella, realmente siento si lo de anoche hirió tus sentimientos.

—¿De qué habla, doctor Cullen? —preguntó desde la puerta un Charlie muy enojado.


End file.
